A software-defined data center (SDDC) is a computing system wherein elements of the infrastructure, e.g., networking, storage, compute, etc., are virtualized and delivered to tenants (customers) of the data center as services. An SDDC is typically implemented in a cloud computing platform environment and the virtualized and delivered components are controlled through an Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS) layer.
Various components in an SDDC expose management features via different monitoring tools. Such monitoring tools may be associated with different layers or portions of the SDDC. For example, different monitoring tools may be used for gathering monitoring information from networking, storage and compute components or layers of the SDDC.